Next time You Fall in Love
by Cairnsy
Summary: Who should an ex General of the Dark Kingdom chose - the one who saved his soul or the one who stole his heart? (Yaoi, edited)


**Next Time You Fall In Love **  
  
**Disclaimer: none of the characters in this fic except for brief, brief mention of 'Cairnsy' belong to me - they belong to the owner Sailor Moon. I'm not making any money from this bla bla bla - we all know the rest don't we :) **  
  
**"Next time you fall in love" Is written by Andrew Lloyd Webber and is from Starlight Express. If you forget that the song sometimes has things to do with the train it makes for a pretty cool song fic! **  
  
  
**Extra note -song lyrics are in '__', normal speaking is in "__". Just to avoid any confusion! **  
  
  
  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
  
**A kareoke bar. Great. Jadeite sighed as he lowered himself down into a seat. Whose idea had this been anyway? He winced as an off-key note was struck once again by the person bellowing on stage - whatever he was doing, it sure wasn't singing. Why had he agreed to come along anyway? It meant bad music, loud crowds and ... **  
  
**"Kunzite! There you are!" Zoisite squealed as he dumped himself into the older General's lap, right next to Jadeite. **  
  
**"I missed you," He whispered into Kunzite's ear, wrapping his arms around his neck. With a laugh, Kunzite returned the hug before lifting the smaller General off his lap and placing him on his own chair. **  
  
**"It's been 5 minutes - all you did was go to the bathroom," Zoisite pouted. **  
  
**"Does that mean you didn't miss me?" Kunzite laughed again before placing a kiss softly on his partner's lips. **  
  
**"Of course I did!" **  
  
**... the happy couple. It would make Jadeite sick if he wasn't so damn happy for them. Just because he was happy for them, though, didn't mean he had to like the way they were so emotional and physical in public. **  
  
***Oh don't lie to yourself,* Jadeite thought wryly. **  
  
***You don't like it because your jealous* He sighed again. He knew the pair weren't deliberately trying to bring up old and painful memories, but knowing that didn't help, or dam the flow. Before he could delve into more self pity the object of those old memories placed four drinks on the table. Nephrite. Jedeite fought a wave of anger, and something else, as Nephrite sat down beside him with a smile of greeting. The smile wavered slightly from the cold glare he received in return and the auburn haired General quickly looked away, causing Jadeite to miss the flash of pain that crossed his face. **  
  
***Hell - is he ever going to forgive me?* Nephrite thought dejectedly, ignoring the look of sympathy from Zoisite. It had been two months. Two months since they had been released from Beryl's spell and left to lead a vaguely normal life. Two months since they had all regained their memories of the Silver Millennium. Two months since he had remembered that Jadeite and he had been lovers, in every sense of the word. Two months since Jadeite had discovered that Nephrite had died saving the person he loved - and it hadn't been him. He could still remember the hurt look that had crossed Jadeite's face - how could he forget? It was permanently imprinted in his brain. Since then Jadeite had refused to let him explain, although how he could explain what had happened, he had no idea. He owed Naru everything - she had saved his soul, and he truelly cared for her - but love? As King Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom certainly, but as plain old Nephrite, free of Beryl's influences? **  
  
**Nephrite downed half his glass in one gulp. He knew Molly still cared - but Jadeite? He was like ice. It hurt seeing him like that as the Jadeite he remembered was so full of life - especially towards him. A wishful smile danced across his face as he remembered some of the pleasant memories, not noticing he was being watched as he did. **  
  
**Jadeite himself hadn't noticed he had been watching Nephrite until a small sigh had escaped from the older man's lips. Startled he had quickly averted his gaze before anyone noticed, only for his eyes to lock with Kunzite's in the process. **  
  
***Caught* was the one word that flashed across Jadeite's mind, but he returned Kunzite's gaze as innocently as possible. After all, he had only been glancing at the other man because he hadn't answered Zoisite's question, right? A small voice at the back of his mind ever-so-kindly reminded him that he had been staring at the other man *before* Zoisite had asked him if he'd wanted a refill or not. Taking a very un-Jadeite-like swig of his drink he almost missed Kunzite dragging a confused Zoisite onto the dance floor, leaving Jadeite alone with Nephrite. Somehow Jadeite didn't think that Kunzite had decided on an off-chance to dance right then. **  
  
***Bastard* **  
  
**Nephrite twisted the napkin in his hand - uncharacteristically nervous. Deciding that ripped pieces of paper would NOT compliment his outfit he placed it back on the table, searching for something to say. He had waited two months to be alone with Jadeite to try and explain - and now that they were, he had no idea what to say. Of all times to be - hang on - did Jadeite just chuckle?! Jadeite, who had been sitting there watching Nephrite opening and closing his mouth like a fish for the last 10 or so seconds, hadn't been able NOT to keep a small chuckle down. Noticing that Nephrite had heard he dipped his head to hide a smile. A speechless Nephrite was rare, his fish impersonation priceless. **  
  
**"What - nothing to say Nef?" Jadeite asked, trying to keep from smiling but failing miserably. Nephrite shot him a look of fake malice before finally regaining some semblance of speech ability. **  
  
**"I have plenty to say - and you know it, Jadeite" He responded seriously. Disliking the turn the conversation had suddenly taken, Jadeite quickly tried to change the topic. **  
  
**"I already know what you want to say. Don't Kunzite and Zoisite look good together?" Abrupt? Yes. But it had the desired response as Nephrite tore those penetrating eyes away from Jadeite's to gaze at the two dancers. **  
  
**"They took it well don't you think?" He asked, almost to himself. Upon Jadeite's puzzled gaze he expanded. **  
  
**"When they found out we had never told them about our ... relationship in the Silver Millennium." **  
  
**Jadeite groaned silently. Was Nephrite going to turn every single conversation back to that? Wasn't it painful enough that they saw each other everyday without having to remind Jadeite verbally about what he had lost? Jadeite had thought numerous times of just packing up and leaving - but that would mean showing Nephrite just how much he had hurt Jadeite. Besides there were times, rare yes, but times where it seemed as nothing had changed since Nephrite had first confessed his love. In those moments Jadeite could pretend that Nephrite still did love him, and not someone else. And that was one of the main reasons he had avoided any conversation with Nephrite that might lead to their defunct relationship. As he had stated earlier, he knew what Nephrite had to say - and Jadeite didn't want to hear it. He had heard through Zoisite that Nephrite had asked Naru if she could give him some time to sort things out - or, as Jadeite saw it, to break all ties with him. But as long as Nephrite didn't say the words ... damn! When had he sunk so low that he couldn't even face reality anymore? He felt like laughing. Or crying. Damn he was pathetic. **  
  
**Nephrite watched with concern the emotions that played across Jadeite's handsome face. He felt like kicking himself, and hard. Anything he could try to say, any comfort or explanation he could attempt to offer Jadeite was sure to be shot down before it was even half way out of his mouth. **  
  
**"Want to dance?" He asked simply instead. **  
  
**Jadeite hid his surprise well, but not his indecision. Taking matters into his own hands Nephrite stood up and taking Jadeite by the hand gently, led him unprotestingly to the dance floor. **  
  
**Jadeite supposed that ex-lovers should keep a certain amount of distance between themselves as they fitted together, but it just_felt_right to be held close in the older mans embrace. Sighing, he rested his head on Nephrite's shoulder, trying to deny the wave of familiarity that washed over him, bringing with it emotions he'd spent the last two months trying to suppress. It had been so long since he had been held by someone, anyone, and as he felt himself melt against his partner's body he for once ignored the voice in his head that was reminding him of much he had lost as a small smile formed on his lips. Unknown to him his partner was having the exact same thoughts and unconsciously pulled the younger man closer, wishing that he never had to let go. **  
  
**"Hey Nef - fancy seeing you here - hi Jadeite!" Jadeite felt like burying his head in Nephrite's hair in disbelief. What was Naru doing here? As the two quickly separated Jadeite noticed that Naru hadn't come alone - Usagi was with her. **  
  
***Could this get any worse?* **  
  
**"Hey Naru, Usagi" Nephrite responded. Was it just him or did Nephrite sound a touch ... frustrated? Noticing that Kunzite and Zoisite had returned to their table he quickly excused himself, heading back. He probably would have chuckled at the look of disbelief that was on his friends faces - they had seen the girl's untimely entrance as well, if he had been paying attention. Taking a large gulp of whoevers drink was in front of him he glanced up at the two, surprising them by the look of utter despair in his eyes, before he turned his gaze to the dance floor where Nephrite and Naru were dancing. **  
  
**"They make a nice couple don't they?" he commented, not quite able to keep the bitterness from his voice. What was wrong with him? For two months he had been able to keep his emotions in check, hidden behind a facade of indifference. Why now, of all times, were his walls crumbling around him? **  
  
**"Why don't you just tell him?" Zoisite asked quietly. **  
  
**"Tell him what?" He was in no mood to discuss this with his two friends. **  
  
**"Tell him that you still love him." **  
  
**Jadeite closed his eyes before racking a hand through his hair. Why did Zoi have to say it??? **  
  
**"And what good would that do me? He's in love with someone else, remember?" God - he'd had this argument with himself a million times - couldn't Zoi just drop it? **  
  
**"What makes you so sure?" Now that Jadeite hadn't been expecting. **  
  
**"What do you mean - he loved Molly enough to save her, died for her. How much more proof could you want?" He replied, turning to Kunzite who had asked the question. Comprehension dawned in Kunzite's eyes. **  
  
**"That is what this is all about isn't it?" He questioned, holding Jadeite's gaze until the younger man lowered his head. **  
  
**"I don't know what you mean," Jadeite replied, voice barely above a whisper. **  
  
**"Nephrite was in the same room when Beryl put you into eternal sleep, wasn't he?" The silence was the only confirmation he needed as Zoisite cursed under his breath. **  
  
**"And he didn't do anything, or react did he? Not like Zoi or me, and not like with Nar ..." He was interrupted as Jadeite slammed his drink down on the table. **  
  
**"No he didn't. Could we talk about something else? The weather perhaps?" **  
  
**"How long were you awake in the Dark Kingdom?" Kunzite pressed, ignoring the warning glance from Zoisite and the glare of anger from Jadeite. **  
  
**"A month" he stated dangerously, almost daring Kunzite to continue. **  
  
**"In that time how often did you interact with Nephrite?" **  
  
**"I don't know what you are ..." **  
  
**"Just answer the question Jadeite" Kunzite cut in. **  
  
**"four, five times - is there a point to this, Kunzite? There better be." However, it was Zoisite that answered. **  
  
**"I think there is, Jadeite. **  
  
**"He's trying to say that you two never had a chance." At the look on Jadeite's face he continued. **  
  
**"Back when you were in charge, the control over us was at it's strongest. It suppressed all of our emotions, buried all of our previous memories. After you were put in eternal sleep Nephrite spent three whole months with Naru before he began to feel anything for her. It wasn't until just before Nephrite died that I realised I was in love with Kunzite, and much later until he realised he was in love with me. Remember Jadeite, Kunzite and I were a couple a long time before you and Nephrite - and it took that long for the control over us to slip. There was no way that Nephrite could have recognised any feelings towards you at the time of your imprisonment, no matter how much he loved you." With the last statement Jadeite lowered his head, hiding his eyes again. **  
  
**"Whatever you say" Jadeite started softly, the anger gone from his voice. **  
  
**"It still doesn't change the fact that he is in love with Naru - and not me." **  
  
**"Are you so sure?" Kunzite replied - shocking Jadeite enough so he glanced up, before hiding behind a wall of hair again. Kunzite sighed softly. **  
  
**"Jadeite, yes, the Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom was in love with Naru, just like the Nephrite of the Silver Millennium was in love with you - now he has to choose which one Nephrite of the Present is in love with." **  
  
**"It's obvious who he's chosen" was his reply as Jadeite watched Nephrite and Naru approach their table, Naru's arm wrapped around Nephrite's waist, who was laughing at something she had said. **  
  
**"Yes it is." Kunzite said quietly, glancing at the youngest General. Catching Kunzite's comment Nephrite smiled at him, oblivious to the topic of the conversation. **  
  
**"Naru's and I need to talk about a couple of things - we'll be back in a few of minutes ok?" he questioned with a smile. He then became serious as he turned to Jadeite. **  
  
**"We need to talk as well Jada - you'll still be here?" Without meeting his gaze Jadeite nodded. Before Nephrite could comment further Naru was pulling him away. **  
  
**"How do I know?" he turned to Kunzite bitterly after several moments' silence. **  
  
**"What more proof do I need?" He waved his hand in the direction of the couple before standing up. **  
  
**"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back" he stated before swiftly turning on his heels and walking away. **  
  
**"Jadeite wait!" Zoisite called out, but was ignored. **  
  
**"He might not have meant it like that," he finished softly, sighing. The evening had started so well - when had it suddenly gone downhill so fast? Naru. She had turned up. He sighed again. **  
  
***I hope Jadeite is alright* **  
  
**Jadeite at that particular moment was far from being alright. Luckily the bathroom had been empty when he had entered, and he was now stalking up and down the small room cursing himself in languages that this planet never knew had existed. How could he have been so foolish to even begin to hope that Kunzite and Zoisite had any idea about what they were talking about? Nephrite loved that, that ... girl, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He was alone, always so damn alone, and that was how it was going to always be. He choked back a sob. He was NOT going to cry! He'd known that it was only time before Nephrite spoke the words he so feared to hear, so why did it hurt so much? **  
  
**"Augh!" He cried, before slamming his fist into the wall. **  
  
**I hope you weren't pretending that was my face." Jadeite spun around to see Nephrite standing in the doorway. Frozen Jadeite could only stare as Nephrite approached him, taking his hand in his own and bringing it up to his face to get a better look. **  
  
**"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he questioned softly, pressing his lips gently against the knuckles. As Jadeite looked at him in bewilderment Nephrite sighed. **  
  
**"Jadeite I ... , I mean" Nephrite tried unsuccessfully. **  
  
**"We never finished our dance" Jadeite closed his eyes. Confused? He didn't think the word was strong enough to describe what he was feeling and it must have reflected on his face. **  
  
**"I ... I requested a song - Zoi and Kunzite are going to sing. I ... Jadeite please" Damn him Jadeite thought. He sounded so sad, so resigned. Why? Sighing he nodded, and for the second time that night let himself be led to the dance floor. As he did he noticed a female clap before waving of the singer on the stage. **  
  
**"Thank-you very much Lena - I'll never see 'My Heart Will Go On' in the same way again. Our next act are preforming an Andrew Lloyd Weber song - 'Next Time You Fall In Love'. Everyone give a warm welcome to Kunzite and Zoisite!" **  
  
**The pair walked on to the stage and took the microphone from the speaker. **  
  
**"Thanks - this song is dedicated to two very special people. We hope you get what you both wish for" Zoisite said before motioning for the band to start up. As they did, Nephrite and Jadeite wrapped their arms around each other. **  
  
**'I guess I'm not to good at keeping love alive for long **  
**I think I've found the answer, but the answer's always wrong' **  
  
**"I'm sorry" Nephrite whispered into Jadeite's ear as they swayed to the music. **  
  
**"I never meant to hurt you - you're the last person I wanted to hurt" Jadeite remained silent, his head resting against his partner's shoulder. **  
  
**'My first love was my true love and it should have been my last **  
**The only time I'm happy's when I'm dreaming in the past' **  
  
**"Remember when I first taught you to dance?" Nephrite continued softly. **  
  
**"You had two left feet - I don't think anyone know would believe how bad you actually were," he chuckled, before shifting so Jadeite was looking into his eyes. **  
  
**"Funny how my memories of you are the ones I most cherish." **  
  
**'Next time you fall in love **  
**it better be with me **  
**the way it used to be **  
**Back then, was when **  
**we touched the star light.' **  
  
**"I'd do anything for us to be like we were." **  
  
**'Sometimes you turn away from what your heart tells you is right **  
**and fool you settle for whatever gets you through the night' **  
  
**"You've been avoiding me for two whole months - why? Surely you must know how much you mean to me?" **  
  
**'The flame you thought was dead may suddenly begin to burn' **  
  
**"What happened in the Dark Kingdom ... and Naru ...?" He felt Jadeite stiffen. **  
  
**"It's hard to explain, but that's not who I am now - my heart beats only for you, I think I knew it all along. Do I still have a chance?" **  
  
**'And broken hearts can be repaired **  
**thats something that you learn' **  
  
**Jadeite placed his head back on Nephrite's shoulder, not meeting his eyes. However his arms tightened around his neck. **  
  
**"Damn you" he whispered softly **  
  
**'Next time you fall in love **  
**let it be with me **  
**the way it used to be **  
**back then, was when **  
**we touched the star light' **  
  
**"Damn us both." **  
  
**'I've relived every moment that I've ever spent with you' **  
  
**"Besides, I wasn't that bad" he stated, glancing up from his position on Nephrite's shoulder. At Nephrite's questioning gaze he elaborated. **  
  
**"At dancing" His only response was a small chuckle as he was drawn in closer. **  
  
**'What fools we were to end a dream that looked like coming true' **  
  
**"I thought I had lost you" he whispered, burying his head in Nephrite's hair. **  
  
**"Never" the taller man vowed. **  
  
**"Never again." **  
  
**'Next time you fall in love **  
**it better be with me **  
**the way it used to be **  
**back then was when **  
**we touched the star light' **  
  
**Gently taking Jadeite's face in his hands Nephrite turned those expressive eyes up to his, wiping away a few stray tears. **  
  
**"I love you, always you" he spoke. As Jadeite opened his mouth in protest Nephrite placed a finger softly on his lips. **  
  
**"Only you" **  
  
**'Next time you fall in love **  
**it better be with me **  
**the way it used to be **  
**back then, was when **  
**we touched the star light' **  
  
**With that he replaced his finger with his lips, closing his eyes as their first kiss in centuries started out gently and softly, before the hunger and passion that had been long suppressed took over. Slightly panting the two drew apart. With a soft smile Jadeite reclaimed Nephrite's lips briefly. **  
  
**"I love you too - always." **  
  
**'Next time you fall in love **  
**it better be with me **  
**the way it used to be **  
**back then, was when **  
**we touched the star light.' **  
  
**As applause rose from the dancers, signalling the end of the song Jadeite and Nephrite were drawn back to crowded dance floor. A smiling Zoisite and Kunzite approached the pair as the pulled apart slightly, however Nephrite's arm remained snaked around Jadeite's waist. Noticing this Kunzite's smile widened. **  
  
**"I take it you enjoyed the song" He commented, raising an eyebrow. **  
  
**"I guess you could say that" Nephrite replied evenly, tilting his head slightly to gaze at the shorter man beside him. In response he got a small, but content, smile back, before his partner started to drag him back to their table. **  
  
**"We still need to talk" he said, Nephrite nodded. Sitting back down as Kunzite and Zoisite disappeared to buy some drinks. Silence rained for a few seconds before Jedeite spoke up. **  
  
**"Naru. What happened with her?" **  
  
**Nephrite sighed. **  
  
**"When I spoke with her - it was to tell her that the two of us weren't meant for each other." **  
  
**"How did she take it?" Jadeite asked, able to feel sympathy for the girl now that she wasn't competition. **  
  
**"Like a teenager who has just been dumped. First she begged. Then she yelled. Then she cried." Nephrite groaned in memory. **  
  
**"Usagi ended up having to drag her out of the bar, she was making that much of a fuss." **  
  
**"She was in love with you, Jadeite responded quietly **  
  
**"How did you expect her to act?" **  
  
**"Oh - so you would have reacted the same way?" Nephrite asked with a smile. The smile dropped however when Jadeite failed to reply, instead studying the top of the table. Gently cupping the younger man's face in his hands he tilted it up so he could look into his eyes. He gently kissed away the two thin trails of tears that had fallen before kissing him gently. **  
  
**"I guess we'll never have to find out," he whispered, before deepening the kiss as Jadeite responded. **  
  



End file.
